Blooptorious
Blooptorious is the Season 2 finale of Victorious. It is the 34th episode overall. This episode aired on December 26th, 2011. It is the only episode to date to air at 7:00 PM EST. Plot Christopher Cane, the self-proclaimed actor who plays Rex, hosts a talk show, Christopher Cane Presents an Evening with Victorious, in which he interviews the Victorious cast and shows their bloopers. He starts by showing his audition video for Victorious. He interviews Leon Thomas first, asking him odd questions and then cutting him off multiple times. He then shows a clip of Leon's bloopers. He does the same thing for Elizabeth Gillies and Avan Jogia. When Ariana Grande is supposed to come, Daniella Monet is interviewed instead, even though Christopher complains about it. Ariana Grande and Matt Bennett are interviewed next. Last, Victoria Justice is interviewed. Christopher Cane admits that he is in love with her and wants to marry her despite being married, but Victoria says no, and the awkwardness causes them to go directly to playing her bloopers. Trivia *This is the first ever blooper episode of Victorious. *This was supposed to air after Terror on Cupcake Street and be the season 2 finale, but it didn't air until after A Christmas Tori, the season 3 premiere. *A clip from this episode is in the opening credits for season 3. *This episode is the fourth Dan Schneider-produced clip show, the others being "iBloop" for iCarly, "PCA Confidential" for Zoey 101, and "Dr. Phyllis Show" for Drake & Josh. *Leon and Liz both did an interview about this episode. *This is the third time there have been no opening credits in an episode. *Dan Schneider is not shown, but his voice is heard during Rex's audition as well as some of the bloopers. *This is the third time that the fourth wall is broken. First being Tori Tortures Teacher, second is Terror on Cupcake Street. *This episode is in a talk show format, same as iCarly's iBloop and Drake & Josh Dr. Phyllis Show. *When Matt Bennett says "Yuppidee-doo", Rex says, "Please don't say that, it irritates me in ways I can't understand." which is a nod to Dan Schneider's other show, All That. *As of this episode, Rex introduces the history of each cast member, except for Daniella Monet. *This is the only episode without a gallery on TheSlap. *'Ending tagline:' Rex: "I'm a bad boy, aren't I?" *Halfway into the episode what it seems there is smoke however it is just incense. *When Ariana says, "Me, André, Beck, and Cat- whoa, I'm Cat!" in a blooper is a reference to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Missing Identity" when Patrick says "Hi, Patrick. No wait, I'm Patrick!" Gallery Quotes Christopher: '''Apple juice? '''Leon: '''No thanks. '''Christopher: '''You don't care for juiced apples? '''Matt: Because if you just believe in your dreams, then you can make the world come true. Dan: What? André: Alright it's starting to get hot in here. Matt: Than slap that, OH NOOOO!(it was Christopher's line, not Matt's) Ariana: Oh, yeah, and then Jade would get to play your role. Dan: Part, part. Ariana: Part. Ariana: Oh, yeah, and then Jade would get to play your role. Dan: Part! Ariana: Oh my God! Ariana: Oh, yeah, and then Jade'll get to play your role! Dan: Part! Ariana: I'm gonna kick myself. Ok. Ariana: Oh, and then Jade'll get to play your role. PART! Can I do it again? Daniella: Hey! Hey, kid, stop kicking my seat! Kid: But I don't know how I can say "so" to that? Daniella: That-I-my total bad. Victoria: You just got called out by a nine-year-old. Victoria: I spoke a different language. Christopher: '''Do you ever sit up in your bedroom at night and think to yourself, wouldn't it be grand if I, Daniella Monet, were actually Ariana Grande? '''Daniella: '''No, I'm very happy being me. '''Christopher: '''Really? '''Christopher: '''Curly Fries or Straight? '''Ariana: '''Well, I really like waffle fries... '''Christopher: '''DID I MENTION WAFFLE FRIES! '''Daniella: That's why I'm calling this city Chicago! I just spat! Victoria: '''She didn't get you anything for your birthday? '''Avan: '''She got me a glass of lemonade- can of lemonade. '''Victoria: ''(Laughs)'' Avan: '''So, I heard you guys are going to Cancun? No. I heard you guys are going to- '''Liz: '''Yerba. '''Avan: '''Yerba. Okay. One more time. '''Matt: '''I'm not following your cool guy logic. '''Avan: '''Girls like guys who rides ca- what's my line? '''Hayley: '''You know you can't sing here. '''Liz and Ariana: '''Why would we want to? '''Liz: ''(Covers her mouth) I forgot. I remember now. ''(Laughs) '''Christopher: '''Now, I present to you, Vanilla Bonet! References *Danwarp's Facebook *http://www.tv.com/shows/victorious/blooptorious-1559632/ TV.com Listing *TV.com *Sneak Peek *nickandmore press release *Fanlala Airdate Reference *Nick.com Promo 13